


Olive Rogue

by megidosreborn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, a fanfiction in which Karkat is leader of Alternia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megidosreborn/pseuds/megidosreborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternia is in ruins and Karkat is the leader. And the lowbloods are left to die, due to no food and poor living conditions. Nepeta is known the "Olive Rogue" steals from the highbloods, and gives to the lowbloods. The price to bring Nepeta in is tremendous, dead or alive. Execution is her fate...</p><p>..unless Karkat has a change of heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olive Rogue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction. I hope you like it! :D

The day was dreary, much like the other days before this. A young brownblood looked out the window and sighed. She had left before he had awaken, and there was no sign of her return. It was only a couple of hours, but it felt like days. Tavros looked at his friends who were still resting peacefully in their coons. He studied their serene faces. Sleeping was the only escape from the bleak world that brought them hopeless futures, starvation, and constant fear of being culled. 

Shaking the dark thoughts from his think pan, Tavros began to pick up the hive a little. He stacked Aradia's excavation supplies neatly in a corner, along with his Fiduspawn cards and lance. He placed Sollux's computer on a desk, stacking some books next to it. It was the least he could do, after all the Olive Rogue had brought them food, medicine and blankets. She did this out of the kindness of her heart, and all she wanted in return was friendship. That and for people to role-play with her. Tavros admired the walls, filled with the silly pictures she painted. The Olive Rogue would use the blood of her recent kill to paint. It was gruesome, but she thought it was fun. Tavros smirked at the pictures at himself and his friends in the four quadrants. He and Aradia were shipped as moirails, while her and Sollux were shipped as matesprits. The picture of her and Sollux were circled with the words "OTP" above it. Aradia thought it was cute, Sollux, on the other hand, found it stupid. 

"Tavros" He heard soft scratching at the door. "AC has arrived with provisions fur her furriends!" Tavros laughed to himself and opened the door for the Olive Rogue. She also used cat puns whenever pawsible-possible. The Olive Rogue clutched a bag tightly in a hand. Tavros could see blood at the bottom of the bag, knowing that she had caught something to eat. 

"I brought medicine for Aradia." She reached into the bag, pulling out a small container of pills. "I almost got caught, but I managed to escape." 

"Oh great." Tavros took the pills from her. "Aradia's been getting worse. Hey, uh, Nepeta?"

"Hm?" Nepeta was in the middle of skinning the beast she killed. She cut the beast into sections, dividing up what would be breakfast, lunch and dinner. 

"Did you see the castle again?" The brownblood loved to hear Nepeta's tales of her excursions. She would tell him about the vast plains, the oceans where ships would sail. The ships would carry jewels, prisoners and pirates. The pirates reminded Tavros of his favorite book, Pupa Pan. But his favorite story of all, was the castles. Tavros loved to hear how Nepeta would sneak in the castle, swipe valuable jewels, medicines, and clothes from the rich. 

Nepeta nodded at your question. "I also swiped something fur you." She gestured to the bag and he reached inside. His fingers clasped around a ring. The gem was cherry red, engraved with a small cancer symbol. 

"Is this from-?" Tavros gaped at his hand. 

"His Imperious Condescesion? Yep!" Nepeta finished with the beast. Tavros took note of the somewhat dreamy tone in her voice. One of the main reasons Nepeta even bothered venturing out to the castle (besides to get supplies) was to get a look at His Imperious Condescesion.

Also known as Karkat Vantas.

Nepeta became flushed for him at first glance. She would say that underneath his royalty was a heart of gold. Tavros didn't believe any of it personally. But he couldn't stand to crush her dreams, she never crushed his dreams no matter how stupid they were. 

Tavros stifled a yawn. He had gotten up a little too early. He worried that Nepeta would be captured and killed. The brownblood saw posters in town. The posters were well drawn headshots of Nepeta in her "Rogue" gear. The mask stretched across her face, hood concealing her eyes. No one aside from himself, Sollux and Araida knew the Rogue's true identity. The price for bringing Nepeta down was hefty. Tavros knew that the best Legislacerator, Terezi Pyrope, was on the hunt for Nepeta. After the Legislacerator had brought the amazing pirate Marquise Spinneret Mindfang (Who was really Vriska Serket using her Ancestor's name as an alias) to justice, the tealbloods name was known throughout Alternia. No one dared to break a law under her sharp nose, and Nepeta may have signed her death wish by stealing a ring from the Condence. 

But Tavros had faith in Nepeta. Sure she was naive and childish at times, but she was a strong and clever girl. She had saved the life of him and his friends, and Tavros was determined to repay her in anyway he could.

"I'm going back to sleep Nepeta." Tavros reached over to ruffle Nepeta's messy black hair. "AT temporally has no allergies to AC's wild fur." 

Nepeta giggled. "AC is happy that AT is no longer allergic, and she wishes fur AT to have dreams where he flies to his blood pumpers content."

Tavros yawned again, crawling in his coon. "Goodnight Nepeta. Or morning, or whatever you want it to be."

"Goodnight Tavros!"

Before the brownblood closed his eyes, he wondered what would have happened if he had never met Nepeta.

He decided that death would be a better option if that were the case.


End file.
